


Moan 1 (AKA another pic for The Ancient's Pet)

by ZeemonLii



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Collar, Long Hair, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser picture for a (possible) future chapter in my fanfic The Ancient's Pet (I'm not sure if this scene will make the cut into the actual fic yet, but it was really fun to draw). Morlun has Peter tied up, yes you read right, tied up as in bondage (AKA wrist tied and spreader bar) and is enjoying the view. Hope you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan 1 (AKA another pic for The Ancient's Pet)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I know I said I didn't draw much, but I couldn't get to sleep and this happened. First time drawing a nude and also a first with bondage, but the sketch didn't turn out half bad. I hope you like. Tell me if you think this pic should be a yay or a nay to be in the fic. Right now I can't see a reason to keep it because it's just smut (Yes, I write a lot of smut, but all of that smut... well most of that smut has a purpose in the fic... This scene, not so much. It's just smutty-smut). I would love to hear your opinions. Please leave a comment. 
> 
> P.S. Because some 'fun bits' are showing in this pic, I had to classify it as strictly 'Mature' on DeviantArt so if you don't have an account that says your 18 or older you can't see it. Sorry, but that's the rules.

This pic is for **agirl4spidey** , **masterspuppy** , **Renox27** and **Baka-Lee** , all who cared enough to leave a comment on my last pic (Peter Parker is NOT amused), giving me the courage to create this sketch. Thanks guys.

**UPDATE:** With the help of Waruitenshi I was able to figure out how to post real pictures on A3O! Now you can see all without having to be a member of DevientArt (although I did leave the link at the bottom so anyone who wants to go see my DA page can). I hope you enjoy.

 

  
[Moan 1](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/art/Moan-1-530097149) by [ZeemonLii](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
